Como un cuento de Hadas
by Hermaikone-Tonks21
Summary: Una tranquila tarde en la biblioteca,un pequeño reto y un chico de cabello platinado con suficientes excusas para que Rose piense las cosas con calma. !Todo lo que un simple libro muggle puede lograr! ¡Leanlo!


**Disclamer: ** Lo que veís no es mío, los personajes son de JK y la idea original del fic de la mente de **Mariauxi**yo solo me adjudico la traducción :)

Sin más… ¡A leer!

**Como un cuento de Hadas**

Otra tarde más en la que no lograba nada.

Rose Weasley bajó la varita y se dedico a contemplar la portada de su libro. Apenas había logrado que algunas ramas se movieran incipientemente con el viento y ya estaba agotada.

Se acomodó mejor en su mesa favorita de la biblioteca y posó el libro sobre la superficie. Era su libro favorito desde que tenía memoria. Fue un regalo de sus padres cuando tenía seis y aun a sus diecisiete, seguía adorando cada frase del mismo.

Ahora, el problema estaba en que era un libro muggle y por consiguiente, las imágenes no tenían movimiento alguno. Ya llevaba tres tardes tratando de encantar el libro pero ninguno de los hechizos que había conjurado lograba su cometido. No es que no fuera buena en Encantamientos — llevaba el 110% de las calificaciones totales — el problema radicaba en que no se le daba eso de ponerlo en práctica fuera de clases.

Así, sumida en su desgracia personal no se dio cuenta quien se había acercado, hasta que escuchó su voz.

—Vaya, _"Cuentos de Hadas Clásicos"._ Muy muggle, ¿cierto cariño?- dijo una voz arrastrando las palabras.

—Malfoy, — respondió ella irritada — ya te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así. Para ti soy Weasley.-

—Hum… — respondió este distraído mientras se fijaba en el libro — a todas estas… ese no es un libro mágico, ¿verdad?

-Que sorpresa Malfoy que observador que eres-dijo irónicamente- claro que no lo es —soltó la pelirroja resignada, mientras el chico agarraba el libro y se sentaba frente a ella — Malfoy, ¡¿Qué Intentas! —gritaba con horror mientras el rubio sacaba su varita y señalaba al libro — ¡¿Qué diablos inten…? — La pregunta murió en su boca.

Rose tenía la boca abierta y miraba atentamente lo que ocurría en su libro. Las ramas de los arboles se movían esplendorosamente. Un enorme dragón sobrevolaba una alta torre mientras escupía pequeñas bocanadas de fuego. Las pequeñas hadas que siempre habían estado paralizadas en pleno vuelo se encontraban volando por las copas de los árboles y un bello caballo blanco se paseaba por los senderos del bosque. La chica seguía contemplando el libro atónita. Lo que ella no había logrado en tres días Scorpius lo había hecho en tres segundos.

—¿Cómo…hiciste eso? — le preguntó.

—Magia

—¡Ah no! No te hagas el graciosito, eso ¡ya lo sé! Te pregunto, ¿Qué le hiciste a mi libro?

—Vamos Rose. No es gran cosa, solo un hechizo de movilidad y algo de concentración. Además solo hechicé la portada, pero, si no te gusta, puedo reve…

—¡NO! —Atajó la chica — ¡es fantástico! Nunca creí decir esto pero — dio un largo suspiro —, Malfoy necesito tu ayuda.

Scorpius seguía viendo a la pelirroja obviamente divertido, disfrutando plenamente aquel momento.

—¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a Rose Weasley? —preguntó con una sonora carcajada.

—Es un mero trato, Malfoy —dijo está seriamente — tu me ayudas con esto y yo hago lo que me pidas: un informe, una poción, apuntes de historia…

—No, no, no… ya tengo quien que me haga todo eso — Rose no pudo más que arquear una ceja sarcástica — Lo que necesito es algo que solo tú puedas ofrecerme — _"oh no"_ pensó Rose _"otra vez se va a ir con lo de la estúpida cita"_ — ¿qué tal si… — _"ahí vamos de nuevo" _pensó la chica mientras se mordía los labios inconscientemente —… me llamas por mi nombre y yo puedo llamarte como yo quiera?

El cuerpo de Rose se relajó. Eso no lo esperaba, mucho menos viniendo de Malfoy. Algo estaba tramando, pero no perdería esta pequeña oportunidad, así que decidió lanzarse a los tiburones antes de que les diera hambre.

—Es un trato… _Scorpius_ —dijo con cautela

—Así me gusta, belleza — dijo el ojigris. Al menos la chica se podría acostumbrar a los degradantes apodos de Scorpius. Este empezó a hojear el libro hasta dar con la primera página ilustrada. — bien, al menos me tienes que decir de que va el cuento, ¿no? No es que la imagen diga mucho — dijo mientras señalaba la imagen de una alta torre de la que salía una larga trenza de pelo, mientras que un príncipe se sostenía de esta.

—¡Vamos! ¿Nunca habías oído hablar de Rapunzel? —dijo sorprendida.

—Eh… no. Los cuentos muggles no son mis preferidos.- dijo con una mueca en sus labios. Hasta la pregunta era capciosa

—Bueno… eso que ves allí es la torre donde Rapunzel está encerrada y esto que está aquí es su cabello, con el cual el príncipe va a…

—¡Espera! ¿Me tomas por imbécil?

—¡No! Bueno, hoy no. Es un cuento Scorpius, nada más.

—Ok, ok… pero al menos deberían ser realistas. ¿Me puedes decir cómo diablos le crecieron quince metros de cabello?

—¿Cómo crees tú? — dijo Rose como quien le explica a un niño un problema complicado

—Bueno, si de lógica se tratara, diría que se le pasó la mano con una poción crece-pelo — Rose lo miro como quien mira a un loco hablar del clima — pero este no es el caso, ¿cierto?

—Scorpius, continua, por favor — le apremió la chica, y el aludido hizo un sutil movimiento de varita — ¿podrías… hacer que el príncipe sea un poco más… grácil?

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó el joven con entusiasmo (tal vez demasiado).

—Gracias —dijo Rose sincera

—No hay de que —respondió el muchacho con una radiante sonrisa y continúo con su labor. Al menos Rose debía admitir que el chico de el ex-Mortífago Lucius era bastante guapo.

Se pasaron la tarde hablando sobre los cuentos, no sin los típicos comentarios de Scorpius acerca de la credibilidad de las historias y el poco conocimiento que tenían los muggles acerca de la magia, del tipo: "por favor, los lobos no van dando consejos a niñitas con capuchas" ó "Las brujas no desperdician sus poderes haciendo casitas de caramelo para atraer niños" y también "¿sabes que es casi imposible que en todo un reino a una sola chica le calce una zapatilla?, a los que Rose respondía una y otra vez: "Scorpius, ¿Qué parte de la magia es solo ficción para los muggles, no entendiste?"

Estaban llegando al final del libro cuando Rose soltó un suspiro.

—Esa es mi historia favorita

—¿Ah? ¿Esta? — dijo Scorpius mientras le daba movimiento a un montón de gente que caía dormida.

—Si, es _La Bella Durmiente._

—Creo que he oído hablar de ella, es la chica que se durmió porque una bruja le pincho el dedo, ¿no?- Si, una vez su nana se la había narrado (antes de que la despidieran por llenarle la cabeza a su hijo con basura muggle.)

—Si —dijo Rose sorprendida de que al menos un cuento tuviera sentido para Scorpius.

—Toda esta gente está dormida también — dijo el chico señalando la imagen que acababa de hechizar.

—Exacto, — dijo Rose — cuando la princesa cayo dormida todo el reino lo hizo también

—Uh-huh… totalmente normal — dijo Scorpius con sarcasmo — digo, cualquiera puede hacer un hechizo que duerma a toda una población con tan solo pincharle el dedo a una chica

Rose volteo los ojos ante el comentario.

—Bien… y supongo que algún día despierta. ¿no?-

—Claro, —contesto animada la pelirroja — con el beso de amor del príncipe.-

—Ah…— dijo Scorpius mientras hechizaba la última imagen del libro, en el que un apuesto príncipe besaba a una doncella y esta se levantaba mágicamente.

Cuando termino cerró el libro y se guardo la varita.

—Bien, ya está terminado — dijo entregándole el libro.

—Gracias, Scorpius —dijo sincera con una sonrisa en su rostro.

De nada. De hecho fue bastante agradable, ya sabes, estar contigo, sin tus gritos de loca — Rose no pudo evitar reírse — entonces… ¿nos vemos mañana, preciosa? — y se fue directo a los dormitorios de los chicos sin esperar respuesta.

Rose se quedó perpleja. Scorpius tenía razón: había pasado toda una tarde sin gritarle. Una tarde _normal,_ y no la había pasado nada mal. _"Tal vez lo repita"_ pensó soltando una risilla mientras abría el libro.

Se arrepintió de ese pensamiento al instante.

Ese era su libro, estaba claro, pero… ¿¡qué diablos hacia ella en la punta de una torre con quince metros de rojo cabello cayendo hacia… o no… hacia… Scorpius! ¿¡Por qué el príncipe que recogía la zapatilla de cristal tenía el cabello tan rubio que por poco la dejaba ciega y ojos grises! ¿Qué hacían siete enanos alrededor de Rose? _"oh no"_ pensó Rose _"no, no, no"_ y salto a la última página del libro. Efectivamente, Rose estaba acostada en la cama y nada más y nada menos que Scorpius la despertaba con un beso.

La cara de Rose estaba luchando con su pelo para ver cuál de los dos era más rojo. Estaba furiosa, y lo único que logró articular (o gritar) fue:

—¡MALFOY! ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR! — Mientras salía de la biblioteca presurosamente, con el libro encantado bajo el brazo; antes de que la señora Pince tuviera chance a regañarle.

_n.n_

_ahahah! Que tal os ha parecido? En lo personal a mi me encanto cuando lo leí por la creatividad de James awww! Me enamore mas de el, si es q eso se puede o.O y por eso lo adapte a una de mis parejas favoritas :D (Scorpius otro de mis amores) Espero sus reviews si les gusto o no o si tengo que dedicarme a otra cosa jejeje..xD encontraran ciertas diferencias con el fic original, pero la idea original es la misma, solo eh cambiado un par de cosas para que parezca mas cannon. ;)_

_Besitos_

_Maik_


End file.
